Into The Future
by Purplette
Summary: The Marauders and Lily minus Peter, tumble into the future and meet Lily Rose Potter: daughter of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, it belongs to Ms.Rowling.

Into the Future

Lily Rose Potter woke with a start. Today was her best friend Melissa's birthday. She would be 16 today, while Lily was still 15 for a few months. Lily reached over, and groaned when she saw the time. 07:30, the digital clock read. Suddenly, there was a bang and a few other funny noises.

The bang was twins Sirius and James Potter, pranksters true to their names. They both had inherited Harry's raven hair and Ginny's brown eyes, which made them both look like two clones of James Potter I. Lily, however, had inherited her mother's Weasley hair and her father's green eyes. All three kids went to Hogwarts. The twins were in their 4th year, while Lily was going to start her 6th.

Lily was best friends with Melissa Malfoy, the daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Her younger sister Isabelle had a 'thing' for Sirius and they were both frequently found flirting with each other, however much they denied it. Sirius was an item with Susanna Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Luna.

Out of all the Potter kids, James was the quietest, though you'd never know it if all three Potter kids were together.

June 2nd 1975

James Potter sighed. His latest conquest to go out with Lily had failed. Sirius looked over at his best friend, who had his head in his hands.

"Listen James, if you actually want Lily to actually _like_ you, then you've got a put a hiatus on the pranking," Pointed out Remus Lupin, another best friend of James.

"What kind of a Marauder are you Moony? A smarty-pants break the rules and obey one?" replied Sirius. James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Whenever Moony gave the "Hiatus on pranks" speech, it always ended up the same way, the "Smarty-pants-break-the-rules-and-obey" way.

Speaking of Lily, as she went past them she glared at them all, and walked off. Just then, James had to remember that he had set some Filibuster Fireworks to go off then at that moment. He tried to tell Lily, but all there was was a flash and they were all gone.

July 2nd 2016

Lily was just doing her hair when they were a flash. Out of it 4 figures emerged. A girl with fiery red hair was screaming at a messy-haired boy, who looked like he didn't want to there. Two other boys were observing their surroundings.

"Lily, listen" Remus demanded.

"OK, I'm listening" replied both Lily's.

"Who the hell are you?" Evans asked.

"That's what I'd like to ask!" Prongs said.

"Bloody hell, James! These two are carbon copies of you. A few tweaks and you wouldn't know the difference!" Padfoot exclaimed, noticing the twins and their likeness to James. Prongs were silently denying it, but he couldn't. They had the same hair, eyes and hell, they even had the "trademark" glasses! He then saw the girl. She looked just like Lily and looked to be the age of around 14 or 15. Who were these people and why were they here?

A/N: That's one chappie, read and review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's my second chapter. I'll try and make it a little longer (that previous chapter was an intro). Before I forget, all these characters belong to JKR apart from Melissa Malfoy, Lily Potter II, Sirius and James Potter (later generations) and any other characters you don't recognise. Oh how I wish I owned HP!

Into The Future- Chapter 2

"Who are you and where the hell are we?" Prongs questioned, giving the twins and Lily suspicious looks.

"Well, we're obviously in the future James," replied Remus.

"Bloody hell, Moony! How'd you figure that out?" exclaimed Padfoot.

"Just because you have the IQ of a stone, doesn't mean we all have, Padfoot. Have a look at these three. They look like James and Lily, so they obviously have to be related to James and Lily. Maybe they're children or-"

"NO WAY, would I want to marry POTTER or even have CHILDREN with him" Evans burst out.

"If you _are_ the Marauders and Lily Evans, Remus is right, you're in the future. The year's 2016. I'm Lily Potter and these two", she made a gesture and her brothers, "Are my brothers Sirius and James who are 13 years old. I'm 15, by the way."

By then the shouts had attracted Ginny and Harry. As they entered the room ,they straight away saw the Marauders and Lily, along with their children who looked as if they didn't really want to explain something. Harry got his wand out and pointed it at his 16 year old parents and godfathers.

"Who are you? Is this some kind of Dark Arts trick or something? There's no way you can _actually _ can be Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Evans," said Harry.

"Well, what we're meant to ask is who are _you_? We're not some Dark Arts trick, we're real. And how do you know _our_ names? We don't even _know_ you, " argued Evans, her arms crossed.

Ginny hesitated before saying:

"Well, if I said that James and Lily are my in-laws-"  
"IN-LAWS? I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER, LET ALONE A _GRANDMOTHER_! AND WHY WOULD _I_ MARRY JAMES FRIGGIN' POTTER ANYWAY?" screamed Evans.

"Well, you're going to deal with it, because you are. I presume my daughter already told you what year it is? By the way, I'm Harry Potter, and well….. I'm your son James," mumbled Harry, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Son?" Prongs exclaimed, his eyes bulging in a Vernon Dursley way, without a purple face and a temper. "Whoa, I mean I'm only 16 and you're about-" he gave Harry a quick glance "30-something. If I told Mum I had a son at the age of 16 she'll flipping kill me!"

"Well, when we find a way to get you back, you'll most likely have a memory wipe done on you," replied Harry. "If you told everyone you had a son, would they believe you?"

"Well, maybe, but everyone knows I like Lily. Its stale news she hates me and I love her."

"So what about our 'grandchildren'" Evans asked gesturing at Lily, Sirius and James. "How come they're named after us?"

All of the future generation of Potters looked uncomfortable with this question. How were they supposed to explain that their supposedly best friend had turned to Voldemort and leaked their whereabouts to Him and that they died? Say "Oh I'm so sorry but your 'best friend' leaked to You-Know-Who where you lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered you, leaving your infant son to be raised by the Dursley's, who never loved him!". All of the Marauders somehow understood by the looks on Ginny and Harry's faces that Prongs and Evans had been betrayed by someone.

The kids left the room, meeting to decide what should be done to explain. After 5 minutes of whispered discussion, they called the Marauders to break the news.

"Guys, up to my room, now. I'll explain all there" Lily ordered. As they were on the way to her room, the Marauders noticed several framed pictures of them dotted around the house. Remus particularly noticed one of himself with a woman who looked quite young.

"Who's she?" he asked gesturing to the picture. There was a grin on James' face.

"Oh, that's Tonks; your future wife, Remus. Her real name's Nymphadora, but everyone calls her Tonks, even though she's now Nymphadora Lupin." James explained.

"Nymphadora Tonks? My cousin Andromeda married a bloke called Ted Tonks. Is she any relation to me?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, she's your cousin, you're also related to my best friend Melissa Malfoy-" Lily began being interrupted.

" Melissa MALFOY? You're friends with a bloody Malfoy?" shouted Prongs.

"Don't worry, 20 years ago when my Dad was 16, Melissa's Dad, Draco turned good and married my Mum's best friend Hermione Granger and had Melissa. She and her parents are nothing like that bastard Lucius," Lily explained. Evans looked shocked at her granddaughter's choice of language.

"Are you a prefect?" Evans asked. Lily cracked a wide smile.

"Nope, too many detentions for charming people's hair into different colours to be a prefect. Melissa is though, but she's as bad as me," Lily replied.

"Sound familiar Prongs?" beamed Padfoot, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not going to be surprised if you and your other friends are future Marauders," sighed Evans.

"There's four of us. I'm Prongs, Melissa's Moony without the werewolf part, Anna Finnegan is Padfoot and Charlotte Longbottom is Flash. We even have the map, even after Pettigrew lost it to Filch, Remus returned it to my Dad, Barty Crouch Jr stole it and a whole lot of over things," said Lily. She could have sworn that there was a tear in Prongs and Padfoot's eyes after hearing the Marauders were still around, making mischief.

"It doesn't help we've got a prankster background, either. Our uncles are Fred and George Weasley, two of the best pranksters since the Marauders. They practically _worship _you and they own a joke shop in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. They have really cool products there like Ton-Tongue Toffee which makes your tongue MASSIVE! They even once made copies of the Marauders' Map but stopped after a few days as they realised Death Eaters could get in Hogwarts using the Map," Lily explained.

They finally made it to Lily's room. As they entered they saw a mix of Quidditch and the regular teen girl's room. They saw several Macclesfield Magpies posters and photos of 4 girls; which on closer look were Melissa, Lily, Anna and Charlotte. On the bedside table there was device like an iPod that instead said Wizard Pod.

"Welcome to the mess I call my room," said Lily. There was a massive grin on Padfoot and Prongs' faces. This girl was a true Marauder at heart.

AN: End of chapter 2. It's the weekend, so I'll be able to update a bit more than usual. Tell me what you think, and how I can make this fic better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them all. Harry belongs to JKR, not me.

Chapter 3

Though she was unhappy over knowing she married James, Evans was beginning to accept that it was her future. Prongs was ecstatic about marrying Evans, but wasn't happy over knowing his best friend betrayed him and his family. Remus was still blushing whenever Prongs or Padfoot teased him about Tonks. The Potter kids, though they were excited at finally meeting their grandparents, suspected that Harry and Ginny wanted the time travellers to stay a while before going back.

Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ron's wife Carrie had visited over the past 2 days, bringing their children with them. Isabelle Malfoy was staying well away from Sirius, scared that she might mix him up with one of the time travellers. Melissa was excited to meet Evans, and both became good friends. Both James and Sirius' had already played a prank, which both Lily's weren't happy about. When they were out in the village, the time travellers had to have glamour charms put on them and their names changed. Padfoot and Prongs were posing as twins Jamie and Sam, and now had brown hair and eyes. Remus was now called Richard, and had grey eyes and black hair. Evans was now Leah, and had kept her green eyes and had blonde hair now. Half the girls in the village had a crush on the boys, especially on Remus.

Every time they were out, Evans noticed Lily's behaviour around a certain boy. From what she knew, the boy was called Robert and was quite popular with the girls in Godric's Hollow. Lily would often go red and stutter around him- the undeniable signs of a crush. She sensed that he liked Lily, but wouldn't say. One day, she couldn't bear it, and had a talk with Remus, Padfoot and Prongs.

"Black, Lupin, Potter, have you met a boy called Robert?" she questioned.

"Robert Greenworth, you mean?" said Padfoot.

"Yes," she replied. "Don't you think that he likes Lily? I've noticed weird behaviour from both of them,"

"Lily, they're just growing up! God that sounded weird!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, all over-protectiveness! But she is your granddaughter, so I suppose it is natural. Wait, I'm beginning to sound like Moony! Bloody hell!" Sirius said, shouting the last bit.

"Bloody hell indeed, Padfoot," agreed Remus, "I- wait, didn't I sound like James then? Oh cra….."

"Whoa, the great prefect guy Remus Lupin swearing?" Evans said.

"If you want help with Lily and Robert, you'd better ask us," spoke Melissa, who had come in the room along with Charlotte and Anna. Anna had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes whilst Charlotte had brown hair and blue eyes. Melissa had blonde curls and grey-blue eyes that'd make any guy weak at the knees (A/N: if guys do!).

"We're her best friends. I'm Anna, she's Charlie and I think you already know Mel. Don't worry, you can trust us," she explained, with a wink.

Padfoot was sure that if Charlie or Anna came from his time, he'd be chasing them around like James did to Lily. He shook the thoughts from his head. No, Frank Longbottom and Mark Finnegan would be after his blood. By this time, all the others had realised he was silent, which meant one thing: he was thinking about a girl he liked (or in this case girls).

The plan was that the boys convince Robert to come to the river and the girls do the same for Lily. Then they'd leave the lovebirds alone and wait for them to confess their love for each other. Knowing Lily, they'd be at Hogwarts while Lily was waiting to confess to him. Since they didn't know Robert much…… it'd probably be Christmas and they hadn't told the other about their feelings. Why was love so confusing?

A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm saving the Lily/Robert bit for next chapter. Don't forget to review!


End file.
